coolchicangelgirlsocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber Cena
'Early Life' Amber grew up being the only girl in her family becides her mom. While growing up she played alot of sports including Basketball, Volleyball and Baseball. She also competed in the Indy's eventually meeting Evan Bourne and the two became extremely close 'Wrestling Career' Amber debuted on the June 3, 2008 edition of the now defunct ECW brand as Evan's Valet in his match against Shelton Benjamin. After Evan lost by countout Amber went and did a spinning drop kick on Sheltion then went to make sure that Evan was ok. She still Valets for Evan to this day. Amber made her wrestling debut in a open challange match where LayCool put their Womens title on the line. After beating LayCool she would have a short Rivalry with them until they gave up on her. Amber then challanged then Divas Champion Ally Copeland at Summerslam in 2010 to Unify the Womens Championship and Divas Championships at Night Of Champions the next Month. She was unsuccessful at defeating Ally. Amber was also a Pro on NXT Season 5 being a Pro to her cousin Valerie Evans the two made it to the final four before Valerie was the second of the four being eliminated from NXT. Amber got in a rivalry with Nexus when her brother John Cena was forced to join them. Amber competed against them defeating them all but Wade Barrett. The rivalry ended when John was out of the Nexus and got his job back in the WWE When Air Boom became a tag team Amber started Valeting both Evan and Kofi eventually making her a member of Air Boom as well. In addition to their rivalry with Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler Amber was also in a rivary with Vickie Guerrero and Lindsay Hager. On the Halloween Edition of Raw Amber won the Divas battle royal which gave her a chance to face WWE Divas Champion Laura Levesque at Survivor Series for the title. She was not Successful at getting the title. On the January 27th Edition of Smackdown Amber turned heel by attacking Trinity Farrelly and Chelsea Benoit before being attacked by Cecilia Galloway. In a WWE.com Exclusive Amber appeared alongside Natalya and Joslin and said that she's tired of being the Victim of everyones mistakes and that it's all about her. Then Natalya announced her as a new member of the Divas Of Doom. Amber stayed with the Divas Of Doom until Natalya and Joslin left the group then she stayed with Beth and Lauren until she left TV for a while. 'Personal Life' In addition to playing Sports Amber also has a degree in Teaching so if she ever gets injured forever she can always teach. She is currently engaged to Evan Bourne and has been with him since 2005. On January 17th Amber hinted on twitter that her and Evan are over. On February 11 Amber cleared up the Rumors and said that she was just tired of his BS and that she's still together with Evan. Amber left TV so she could be there for Evan since his career threatening car accident. Siblings: John Cena (Brother), Matt Cena (Brother), Dan Cena (Brother), Steve Cena (Brother), Sean Cena (Brother), Laura Levesque (Sister In Law) Parents: John Cena Sr. (Dad), Carol Cena (Mom) Cousins: Marc Predka (Tha Trademarc) (Cousin), Valerie Evans (Cousin) Nieces/Nephews: Selena Wilson (Niece) 'Finishers' *Heaven Sent (Spinning Drop Kick from The Ropes) *Shooting Star Press 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Air Boom *Divas Of Doom 'Wrestlers Managed' *Evan Bourne *Valerie Evans *Kofi Kingston *John Cena 'Managers' *Evan Bourne *Valerie Evans *John Cena 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *1 Time WWE Womens Champion 'Entrance Music' *Up by Jesse McCartney (Singles Theme) *Born To Win by Mutiny Within (When Teaming with and going out with Evan) *Boom by Jim Johnson (When going out with or teaming with Air Boom) *New Foundation by Jim Johnston (Used when going out with Joslin, Lauren and Natalya) *Glamazon by Jim Johnston (Divas Of Doom Theme) 'Twitter Account' Amber's Twitter account is @AmberCenaBourne she mostly uses it to update fans on what she's doing and posts pictures of her and Evan. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's